cirafandomcom-20200213-history
Howtos
Verwyder web advertensies Hierdie wiki is gratis, maar hulle gebruik (baie) advertensies om geld te maak. 'n Mens kan egter die meerderheid van die advertensies op hierdie website (en alle ander websites) blok deur Firefox as browser te gebruik (in plaas van Internet Explorer), tesame met die "Adblock Plus" plug-in vir Firefox. Om dit te installeer: #Download & installeer Firefox vanaf die volgende bladsy: Firefox 4 #Gebruik Firefox van nou af as jou browser. #Gebruik Firefox om Adblock Plus van die volgende bladsy af te installeer: Adblock Plus #Re-start Firefox. Die meeste advertensies op enige web-site behoort nou geblok te wees. Verklein fotos voordat jy hulle upload Die meeste digital kameras se fotos is goeie kwaliteit en redelik groot, beide in dimensie en stoor-spasie. Die probleem is dat dit dan 'n redelike lang tyd kan vat om dit te upload na die wiki toe. Dit is gewoonlik 'n goeie idee om die foto se dimensie en kwaliteit te verlaag voordat dit ge-upload word - as dit nie oordoen word nie kan 'n mens omtrent nie die verskil sien nie. Daar is verskeie programme wat 'n mens kan gebruik - ek gebruik Irfanview (gratis) tesame met 'n plugin. Om dit te gebruik: #Download & installeer Irfanview vanaf die volgende link: Irfanview #Installeer ten minste die RIOT plugin vir Irfanview vanaf: Irfanview plugins. Dit is waarskynlik die maklikste om maar al die plugins te installeer (boonste link op die bogenoemde bladsy). #Maak die foto wat jy wil verklein oop met Irfanview. #Kies die volgende menu-opsie: "File->Save for Web...(plugin)" #Hy behoort te vra of jy die foto se dimensie wil verklein. Kies "Yes". #Hou al die defaults op die volgende screen, tik net 'n nuwe waarde vir "Width" in. 1024 of selfs 800 is waarskynlik goed genoeg. #Druk die "Compress to size" knoppie, en kies 'n grootte. 500 KiB is waarskynlik meer as genoeg. #Kies "Save", en gee die foto 'n nuwe naam. Moenie jou hoe kwaliteit oorspronklike een oorskryf nie! #Die nuwe foto behoort nou kleiner te wees. Maak hom oop en check of sy kwaliteit OK is. Indien nie, herhaal die proses met beter settings. Kry automaties email as bladsy(e) verander Volg hierdie stappe om automaties 'n email te kry as iets op 'n spesifieke bladsy verander, b.v. as iemand 'n naweek boek op die kalender: #Registreer 'n rekening vir jouself op Wikia (regs bo op enige bladsy). Maak seker jy gee 'n geldige email adres. #Wikia behoort vir jou 'n email te stuur om jou email adres te confirm. Kliek op die link in die email om dit te doen. (As jy dit nie betyds doen nie gaan jy 'n nuwe confirmation email moet aanvra by die "My preferences" bladsy, sien punt 4 hieronder). #Log in op Wikia met jou username. #As jy wil check of jou email en email opsies reg is: kliek op jou naam (heel bo regs) en kies "My preferences". Jou email opsies is op die "User profile" tab (die default tab), heel onder op die bladsy. #Gaan na die bladsy wat jy wil volg. Heel onder is 'n donker "bar". Heel links op hierdie bar sal daar staan "Follow" of "Following". As dit "Following" is beteken dit jy sal 'n email kry as iets op die bladsy verander. As dit "Follow" is kan jy daarop kliek om dit te verander na "Following". HOWTO'S VEREENVOUDI(es) Enige tip's wat die CIRA WIKI verbruikersvriendelik te maak...veral die super eenvoudige tips... 1.Wow!'n ding is net 1 keer vreemd!vir die non-computer fundi's onder ons (DIT HET MY BIETJIE TYD GEVAT OM UIT TE FIGURE?!!!)....kliek op EDIT langs die titel...skryf wat jy wil..en kliek onder aan PUBLISH...en daar gaat jy..CIRA WIKI is jou oester!(A&C) Category:HOWTO'S VEREENVOUDIG(es) Category:enige tip's wat die CIRA WIKIers kan help